warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
EternalClan
Split-owned by Violetofen4 and DeadRaiser. RP is exclusive to Vi and Dead until the clan is finished being created. This is a sanctuary for the Star Cats of 935 descent. Members Leader Kramer - black tom with white paws and underbelly, grey legs, and green eyes. (Dead) Deputy Richtofen - golden-and-white tom with green eyes. (Violet) Medicine Cat Darkbloom - white-and-dark grey tom with big, blue-violet eyes. (Violet) MCA None yet Warriors Thistlepelt - light brown she-cat with amber eyes. She has some long, dark pieces of fur that look like thistles, hence her name. (Dead) Jessica - white she-cat with brown stripes and amber eyes. (Dead) Michael - blue and black tom with white paws and green eyes. (Dead) Sorrel - lavender-grey she-cat with black-and-white spotted paws, up to her elbows, a soft white muzzle, and dark purple eyes. (Violet) Queens Adelina (Addie) - white she-cat with gold, brown, and grey streaks in her fur, and large blue eyes. Mother to Flamekit, Kristina, Oliver, and Mint. (Violet) Kits Flamekit - ginger tom with white stripes, and green eyes. Named for Flamewind. (Dead) Kristina - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Dead) Oliver - black tom with green eyes. (Violet) Mint - silver tabby she-cat with minty green eyes. (Violet) RPG Archive Archive 1 Clan Life Adelina saw Kramer returning. She sat up again. "Kramer! What's the matter?" she meowed sympathetically. She licked each of her kits on the forehead before getting up and padding over. .::. Richtofen sniffled at stopped by a pond. He looked at his reflection, then batted it with a paw, beginning to pad away. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Adelina. "I caused Richtofen to run away because I acted selfishly towards him," Kramer meowed, "I feel terrible now. I caused my best friend to run away." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:34,8/21/2012 01:34, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- She licked his cheek. "Shhh, don't think it's your fault. Richtofen can be...welll...Richtofen. He overreacts and can be very sensitive. So don't think you did it on purpose." .::. Richtofen bounded oup a tree, trying to see if he could see 935 from here. He was going back. He couldn't stay here any longer. He could tell when he wasn't wanted. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen was stopped by the desperate cry of a she-cat. She was being chased by a Dark Forest tom. "Stop!" he hissed. He lunged forward, blocking Brokenstar's path. Brokenstar hissed but Richtofen reared up on him. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Addie. "I guess you're right." Kramer brightened up a bit. "I should probably get everything organized. I'll stop by the nursery later alright?" .::. Michael's ears raised. "Did you hear that?" he asked Thistlepelt and Jessica. "Yeah... it sounds like fighting," Thistlepelt meowed. Jessica padded out from behind some bushes. "You just had to speak, didn't you! I was hunting this juicy mouse, but you and you're big mouth-" Jessica started ranting, but was cut off by Michael. "Shut up and listen," he meowed. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 16:17,8/21/2012 16:17, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen beat Brokenstar away, who yowled and ran off. "Are you okay?" he grumbled. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded over to his den and sat down. He began planning out the hunting and border patrol shifts for the clan. .::. Thistlepelt heard a branch crack and turned her head towards the sound. She got down into a hunter's crouch and padded in that direction. When she was close enough, she saw a squirrel on top of a rock. Thistlepelt lifted her hunches and pounced. The squirrel saw her jump, but it was too late. Thistlepelt bit down on the squirrel's back, breaking the spine and killing the squirrel. She buried her catch and continued hunting. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 20:21,8/21/2012 20:21, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- He began to pad away but the she-cat followed him. "Thanks for saving my life! I was on my way towards Frost Mountain when he chased me out of the territories. You see, I'm a Star Cat and I needed to consult StarClan about rogues who killed the rest of my clan." she mewed. He blinked. "Uhhh, okay." He begins to pad away again but she was intent on following him. "What's your name? I'm Sorrel." she mewed. "Richtofen." he replied gruffly, but continued moving. He walked towards camp. "Oooh? Are you member of a clan?" she mewed. "Yeah." He was both annoyed and amused, but he sat down. "Can I join? Is it open?" He wanted to give a slap in the face. He was trying to shake her off, not get her to be all moony and follow him. He padded into camp entrance. She followed him in. "Kramer, deal vith her. She vants to join ze clan!" he called, and began to pad away. She sat expectantly at the entrance. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked up and padded over to the she-cat. "Hello there, I'm Kramer, leader of EternalClan," Kramer greeted the she-cat, "You wish to join our clan?" DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 20:32,8/21/2012 20:32, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm Sorrel, and yes, I do." she mewed. Richtofen growled and lay his paws on his head, flattening his ears as if to drown out all sound. He glared at Sorrel and Kramer. "Your friend saved my life over there. Brokenstar was trying to kill me." she ruffled out her fur. "I followed him here. He didn't seem to like me but I think he thought I was amusing. If he hadn't liked me he would've chased me out." Mint and her three siblings (BCish) ran out and tackled Kramer to the ground. Adelina purred. "They opened their eyes, and wanted to play." she mewed, padding over to greet them. She dipped her head respectively to Sorrel. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kristina was batting her father's head while Flamekit was bouncing on his belly. Kramer flailed lightly. "Agh! I've been ambushed!" he meowed. .::. The hunting patrol arrived back at camp, with plenty of fresh-kill to go around. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 20:50,8/21/2012 20:50, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen glared at Sorrel and Kramer. Adelina nuzzled the kits off. "Back to the nursery with you all." she purred. She licked Kramer on the cheek and guided them back. Richtofen got to a sitting position and didn't move his glare. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer got up and looked at Sorrel. "Sorry about that. Let me show you to the warriors den," Kramer meowed respectively. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:47,8/22/2012 00:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It's okay. I had kits once too. They were a handful." she mewed. She padded after him. Richtofen steadily kept his glare, watching them angrily. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer walked down the path and stopped next the warriors den. "Here we are," Kramer meowed. Michael, Jessica and Thistlepelt came over to greet the new arrivle. "Sorell, these are three of your fellow clanmates; Michael, Jessica and Thistlepelt," Kramer told Sorrel, pointing to each cat he named, "They will answer most questions you may have. If you any that they can't answer feel free to see either Richtofen or I. Welcome to EternalClan, Sorrel." Kramer bowed his head and padded over to the nursery. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:22,8/22/2012 01:22, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen blocked his way. He glared at Kramer with such intensity it was kind of creepy. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Richtofen. "Richtofen? What's going on? What are you doing?" Kramer asked concerningly, ignoring his stare, "Tell me what's going on Richtofen. I'm your friend, I'll help you through whatever's going on." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:37,8/22/2012 01:37, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen kept his gaze speechlessly. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen, talk to me! What's wrong?" Kramer asked, sounding desperate. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:41,8/22/2012 02:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen bared his teeth and let out a growl. He narrowed his eyes into a fiercer glare. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 20:32, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen, no matter what you do, I can always look past it! Tell me what the hell is going on!" Kramer demanded. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 20:24,8/23/2012 20:24, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen let out a hiss and lunged forwrd, tackling Kramer to the ground and pinning him by the neck. "You have it easy, Kramer! You've had an easy life! You gloat about how you have siblings and you zink it doesn't hurt? My siblings are dead, Kramer! Zhey're DEAD! And both died trying to eizzer save or kill you.You save my life? Hah. Zat's a laugh. How many times have I tried to save you? Maxis has attempted to murder you so many times I've lost count. He's come up vith different schemes and guess who had to throw himself riskily into his path in an attempt to have his best friend safe? Me! You have it easy, ShtarClanner! You were born to the light and I wasn't even meant to be born! Rejected by both parents, and several people vanted me dead as a kit. If I vasn't perfect they'd kill me. They killed my sister on the spot when she asked why we weren't friends vith ShtarClan. My only sister, dead, at 2 mons old. Ven I became 12 moons old I ran away with Maxis, taking young Elric with us. He was only 2 weeks old ven ve escaped with him. And it was harsh aftervards. I hadn't ever learned how to hunt, but Maxis did. Everywwhere we went we had to hide, because ze Dark Forest came looking for us. And now Elric is dead. And I never got to tell him I cared for him. And you....You! You got him killed, Kramer! Because he jumped in to save you, and you did nothing to help him. I lost my last kin. Just like I lost Lavenderheart. Do you know how it feels, Kramer, to love someone so much but never get to tell them how you feel ? And then she died too. I lost everything in only a few years! I lost...everything!" Richtofen hissed and pushed his paw harder on Kramer's throat. Adelina began to run forward to help Kramer, but Darkbloom stopped her. "Let them fight. It is the only thing that will help them now." Darkbloom meowed darkly. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Richtofen. "Go ahead! Kill me! If it's what you want, go ahead! But is it what you really want Richtofen? You will lose another friend, another person close to you. All you will do is regret it and more dread will be brought down upon you," Kramer told Richtofen, "But, I'm not in control of this. You are." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 21:01,8/23/2012 21:01, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen narrowed his eyes and choked him angrily. Darkbloom then realised his error and ran up, dragging Richtofen off him. Richtofen screeched curses and fought back. Sorrel watched in horror, but Darkbloom was much stronger than the deputy. He pinned him by the back. Adelina stared, frozen by shock. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer didn't move for a while, but he was still breathing. Kramer flipped right-side up and sat up. He coughed for a bit, then shook his head. He saw Addie and padded over to her. "Don't worry, I'm alright," he meowed reassuringly and licked her cheek. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 21:23,8/23/2012 21:23, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adelina nuzzled him back, then turned to the kits. "Oliver! Put Mint down!" she hissed, turning to the nursery. Darkbloom padded out of the medicine den soon after. "Please don't get mad at him. He's still has head trauma from the drug the Dark Forest used on him. And his emotions and memories are still a bit warped. I'm going to keep him in the medicine den until he fully recovers, which means I'll take over deputy duties too until he's ready to apologize." Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Darkbloom. "That's fine and let me know when it's alright for me to see him. And it seems like I've got a lot of favors to return," Kramer told Darkbloom. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 21:42,8/23/2012 21:42, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm not sure when that'll be." Darkbloom said concerningly. "I tested his blood. He has heavy levels of 114 in his system. I saw it happen. They chained him down. They did inject a small amount to knock him out but it wasn't working, so used four whole bottles until it finally began to work. They did what's called, 'hijacking' when they warp the mind into thinking differently. And until his body can fight off the 114 he's still programmed to kill you." Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked down at the ground. "Damn it. I always knew someone would find out Ununquandium's other uses, but I didn't expect it to be Hawkfrost or anyone of his minions for that matter," Kramer turned back to Darkbloom, "Do what you can for him, I'll see if I can help." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 21:53,8/23/2012 21:53, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Alright, I will. I failed to help him when I had to chance and now I owe him. I'll see if there are any herbs that absorb 114 or at least tone down the effects. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer nodded. "Go and start working, I'll meet you there later," Kramer told Darkbloom. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 22:09,8/23/2012 22:09, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkbloom nodded. "He'll be a little more stable later on so that'll be a good time!" Darkbloom called back. His swished his long grey tail and padded out towards his den, carved into the side of the thick rock wall. Richtofen churned his paws as if clawing up something. He growled menacingly in his sleep. Darkbloom held him firmly down and forced a concoction down his throat. Richtofen gasped for air for a second, waking up, before fainting again. Sorrel bounded after Kramer. "Is there going to be a border patrol soon?" Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Sorrel. "Yes and you can lead the patrol. Go and get Jessica and Thistlepelt to go with you," Kramer meowed. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 23:16,8/23/2012 23:16, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- She nodded. "Alright! Jessica! Thistlepelt! Kramer wants us to be on a patrol!" Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded over to the Medicine Cat's Den. "How's it going so far?" he asked. .::. Thistlepelt and Jessica padded out of the Warriors Den. "We're here," Jessica meowed. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 22:33,8/24/2012 22:33, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkbloom poked his head out. "He's still asleep, you can come back later." .::. That evening .::. Sorrel lay down with a belly plump and full. "That thrush was huge!" she groaned, licking her lips. The fresh-kill pile was stocked and the borders had been checked. Darkbloom lay at the entrance of his den, tail flicking, and yawned. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded over to Adelina. "I don't know what to do now. Darkbloom and I have done what we could for Richtofen, but I don't know what will happen," Kramer told Adelina, sounding tense and his muscles ached. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:18,8/25/2012 00:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP